The present disclosure relates to a display device, and is applicable to a display device having a contact hole that connects a pixel electrode to the electrode of a thin film transistor, for example.
An array substrate in a structure below is disclosed in FIG. 5 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-3200 and FIG. 5 in US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0314169 corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-3200.
A second contact hole on a third interlayer insulating film is formed at a position directly above a first contact hole. In other words, in the first contact hole, a relay electrode is stacked on an exposed drain electrode, and the relay electrode is covered with the third interlayer insulating film. The third interlayer insulating film includes the second contact hole in which the relay electrode in the first contact hole is exposed. In the second contact hole, a pixel electrode is stacked on the exposed relay electrode. As described above, a stacked body of the relay electrode and the pixel electrode is formed on the inner side of the first contact hole, and is not formed on the top face of the second interlayer insulating film. The relay electrode and the pixel electrode covering the top face of the second interlayer insulating film are further covered with the third interlayer insulating film, and the relay electrode formed in the first contact hole is covered with the third interlayer insulating film to nearly the center part of the relay electrode. The second interlayer insulating film is formed of a transparent organic material.
It is noted that the electrode of a thin film transistor electrically connected to the pixel electrode is sometimes referred to as a source electrode. However, in the following, in the present specification, the electrode is referred to as a drain electrode similarly in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-3200.